


Can I kiss you?

by steveandbucky



Series: The Domestic Life of Steve and Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky jokes about taking his best friend Steve out for a date, then proceeds to do exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I kiss you?

 

**May 2003**

 

“Steve, are you listening to me?”

“Hmm?” Steve looks up from his History textbook to find Bucky glaring down at him, his arms crossed against his chest. He nods and mumbles, “Yeah, I’m listening,” before turning his attention back to his homework. It’s not the first, and won’t be the last time Bucky is whining about girls. Steve has had just about enough of it, and can’t really give him his full attention, definitely not when he has homework to do.

“And now I don’t have anyone to take to senior prom. It’s embarrassing.”

Steve hums in response, only half-listening.

“So then I went and asked Lainey out today, and she said I wasn’t ‘boyfriend material’. The hell does that even mean? Boyfriend material!” Bucky huffs out a breath and flops down on the floor next to Steve’s bed, leaning against it. “This is all your fault, you know.”

“How so?” Steve asks, brows furrowing together, ready to defend himself against whatever nonsense his best friend is accusing him of.

“’Cause you keep dragging me to your fights all the time,” Bucky reaches up to poke his friend in the ribs. “And now girls don’t wanna go out with me anymore.”

“Girls don’t wanna go out with you anymore because you’ve already dated every single girl in our year. Don’t blame this on me, you jerk.”

“Whatever,” Bucky lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I’m done with them. They’re not fun anyway. I should just take you out on a date.”

Steve snorts sarcastically. “Yeah, you wish.”

Bucky crawls his way up to Steve’s bed, settling between his friend and the wall. He lies on his back and stares up at Steve, who’s leaning on his elbows, his attention back to his History book. He reaches up and pokes Steve’s cheek once, then twice when he gets no response, and a third time until Steve swats his hand away.

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” Bucky shrugs lightly. “I’d plan a _fantastic_ date for you.

Steve decides to play along. “Yeah? Where would you take me?” he highlights a couple of sentences in his book and scribbles some notes next to them.

“The movies?” Bucky questions, tapping his chin with his index finger. “And dinner after.”

“Pfft,” Steve waves a hand dismissively. “None of that dinner-and-a-movie crap. You gotta plan something special for our first date. Come on, impress me, Barnes.”

“You’re such a little shit,” Bucky shoves him, chuckling. “Fine, something special. I’d take you ice skating! You love ice skating, right?”

Steve rolls his eyes, choosing not to point out that first, it’s May, and second, the last time they’d gone ice skating Steve had come home cold and bruised all over. Bucky had been all grace and finesse, skating and swirling around like a pro, while Steve had struggled to keep upright. After some time, Bucky had given up trying to skate just to watch Steve fail and laugh at him, and to retaliate, Steve had pushed him and Bucky had ended up falling butt-first on the cold, hard ice.

“I’d teach you, it’d be fun,” Bucky continues, a grin spreading across his face. “Or maybe I’d take you to an amusement park. Or for a nice picnic in the park. That special enough for you?”

Steve shakes his head, laughing softly at his friend’s dumb ideas. “Sure, Buck,”

“Hmm,” Bucky continues, rolling around and balancing himself on his elbows. “Actually, I have a better one. The art museum, that’s where I’ll take you. This Saturday, ‘cause they have that new exhibition you wanted to go see. I’ll come pick you up in the morning, and I’ll bring you flowers, and I’ll take you to the museum, and then we’ll go to Millie’s Café for those vanilla raspberry milkshakes you love so much.”

“That sounds nice, actually.” Steve says, turning to look at Bucky, meeting his gaze.

“It’s a date, then.” Bucky grins, knocking his shoulder into Steve’s.

Steve smiles and ducks his head, returning his attention back to his textbook, though he’s completely distracted now. The silence that hangs between them isn’t the comfortable, companionable kind they usually share when studying together. It’s tense, and he’s not sure why.

“Buck?” he asks in a quiet tone of voice.

“Yeah?”

“Are we really going on that date?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Bucky starting to smile again. “Yeah, Stevie. You want to?”

“Yeah,” Steve nods. “I really do.”

 

~~

 

Bucky presents him with a colourful bouquet of orange, lilac and yellow flowers he’s picked up from his mother’s garden, and links their hands together as he leads them towards his car. Steve loves the exhibit of contemporary art, even though he has to listen to Bucky cracking up jokes and saying, “I could make this!” every so often. They share a milkshake and one of those big chocolate chip cookies and afterwards, Steve takes Bucky by the hand and leads them to a nearby park, not ready to go home yet. They play on the swings like they’re seven years old again while the sun fades into a soft orange and the blue of the clear sky darkens, fading into black.

“That was not ‘art’! It looked like a unicorn fart!” Bucky’s saying, sounding determined about his opinion. “Come on, you gotta admit that much!”

Steve’s laughing too much to argue against it. Bucky joins him and the two of them getting into hysterics, where they can’t stop laughing; they calm down a little, look at each other and burst out laughing again until Steve actually falls off the bench they’re sitting on.

Bucky helps him up, and Steve sits next to him again, letting out breathless little chuckles.

“Steve,” Bucky shifts closer to him, holding his gaze and grinning wide. “I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah, Buck, you can kiss me,” Steve says, his own smile reaching his ears, and they don’t stop smiling until Bucky puts his hand on Steve’s cheek and leans forward and brings their mouths together. It’s a small, chaste kiss, only a soft brush of lips before they pull away to grin at each other again.

“This isn’t weird, right?” Bucky asks, sounding hopeful as his pale grey eyes glint in the dark.

“No,” Steve reassures him. “It feels right.” He says and throws his arms around his friend’s neck, leaning forward to kiss him again.

 

 


End file.
